1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the robotics field, and more specifically to a new and useful robotic system in the robotics field.
2. Summary of the Art
Ground-based remote-controlled robotic systems exist for a number of purposes. Unmanned Ground Vehicles (UGV), such as Soldier UGVs (SUGVs) are small, remotely controlled robotic systems, often purposed for military use. The UGVs can provide remote surveillance images and sensed information. UGVs can be tele-operated in an area local to a controlling dismounted soldier, and be transported to the operational area with dismounted soldiers as stowage. The UGVs operate in rural and urban terrain, and often are needed to climb stairs, pass through doorways, operation in subterranean structures, and traverse rubble or other obstacles.
Domestic police, including Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) Teams, use UGVs for domestic policing, including performing “hard clears” or other high risk actions when human health or life might be at stake.
Remote control (RC) vehicles are also used for civilian entertainment, such as remote control hobbyist cars and tanks. Such vehicles are often insufficiently robust for purposes other than racing or entertainment, and rarely have tooling or payloads to accomplish task other than mobility.
Industrial robots are used to access hazardous or cramped areas for industrial purposes or scientific research. For example, remote-controlled industrial robots can be used to access and work in areas with extreme pressures, temperatures, radioactive radiation, high voltage, toxic gasses or a lack of breathable air.
All of the aforementioned robotic systems desire improved performance characteristics, for example more stabilized mobility, self-cleaning tracks, increased torque delivery to the ground, reliable control and data collection transmission, and dimensionally small packaging for transport despite a potentially larger area occupied during mobility of the robot.